


Claude's Secret Ingredient

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Experimentation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The first contribution for Fire Emblem Three House's Wank Week 2020.Byleth feels the meal she and Claude is cooking lacks sweetness, and with all the fruits gone from the kitchen, she has to rely on Claude to add to the broth.
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Kudos: 4
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Claude's Secret Ingredient

"Hm...it's not sweet enough."

Byleth had decided to prepare a meal for herself and the Golden Deer for the evening, taking one of the recipes that the chefs left behind. She read the directions as they were written, but it was lacking in that particular flavor.

Biting an apple, Claude watched the professor as she mulled over the taste of the dish so far. He had done as instructed, chopping up the vegetables until they were diced to bits, even mixing the broth that was the direct source of the flavor, but as the former mercenary was the one serving it up, there was very little he could offer in advice.

"Cheer up about it, Teach," Claude said as he patted her back, "the Deer are going to enjoy it regardless of how it tastes."

Shaking her head, Byleth kept her gaze on the frying pan, keeping the flame it sat atop to a low simmer. "I'm not looking for that sort of response, Claude," she replied, "I really want this to stand out so that they're motivated for the big battle tomorrow."

Claude hummed, rubbing his chin. "If you're looking for sweetened flavor, why not add some more fruit to the mix?" he asked.

"That's the other thing," Byleth said as she took note of the apple the future head of Leicester held, "we were pretty low on sugar, so I could only deal with what the church could spare."

"Maybe some fruit."

"The apple you're holding is literally all that was left."

"Ah, whoops!" Claude said with a light chuckle.

It was then that Byleth had a thought. It was a most unorthodox one, to be sure, but it was perhaps the only way that she could afford to get some sweetened flavor onto her dish. "Claude, how much fruit would you say you consume in a day?"

"Enough to keep this growing boy for and in shape." Claude said with a wink.

"And...how many times would you say to...masturbate in a day?"

That question was awfully concerning for the leader of the Golden Deer. "Whyyy does that matter, Teach?"

"Hear me out," Byleth said, "I did some research regarding a person's health, and according to what I've read a male's seed can taste different depending on their diet."

"Ah...huh." said the skeptical Claude. "Well, I have plenty of meat each day, but not enough to bulk up like Raphael. And I do get enough servings of fruit every day..."

"Right. So if you have enough fruit in your diet, your semen would taste much sweeter. I believe I saw a passage that mentioned pineapples, but those aren't native to Fodlan, and it would take too long for Petra to ask for them..."

"Wait. Hold on a second, Teach." Claude said, forming a 'T' with his hands. "You're not...suggesting what I think you are."

"It's the only way, Claude." Byleth said with an adamant gaze to her student.

"Look, I'm SURE everyone is going to like the meal as is-"

"Claude." Byleth said sternly. "Take off your pants. And ejaculate into the frying pan, so I can mix your semen with the broth."

"Fiiine," Claude said as he grabbed a step stool to stand on, "But we better not tell anyone what the secret ingredient is." Now standing over the stove, the Golden Deer leader let his pants down, his face turning red as Byleth watched his member spring to life. She had no clue he was already aroused underneath his clothes, but admired the sight as it was.

“Well?” Byleth asked. “What are you waiting for?”

“Aheh...I was hoping to get a bit of help here...” Claude said, scratching his cheek as he looked down at the pan full of broth. “Guess I'll just polish myself off, all alone.” As he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, Claude bit down on his lower lip, exhaling through his nostrils. It was almost difficult to stand on the stool without falling off, but at least he had the professor to help him out with that much, as she held it in place while her student stroked his cock over the stove.

It was the most unusual thing for Claude, but even stranger was that he could even get it up without any help in the first place. Even the stare from the professor wasn't enough to hold back his erection, which stood hard and at attention. It made the Golden Deer question how he could manage it with ease, especially with the thought of his peers eating his jizz when he jacked it into the broth.

Claude groaned as he rubbed his finger and thumb over the glans, massaging them the most. He managed to squeeze out a little dollop of precum, getting his digits covered in the clear liquid so that he could use it to lubricate even the smallest bit of his dick.

The future leader of the Leicester Alliance shut his eyes, grunting as he continued to massage himself, the fingers gliding a bit more easily against the skin. It felt much smoother, even if there wasn't enough precum to cover his member, but it did the trick well for what he was trying to accomplish. Byleth could see that as well, impressed with the future leader and his means of thinking.

Pumping his fist harder around the cock, Claude groaned louder, his eyes shut as he clenched his teeth. The professor could see that he was doing his best to concentrate, focusing on the task at hand so he could be finished with the lewd nature of the request. His breathing grew heavier, opening his mouth wide as he let out heavy pants of arousal. The Golden Deer student was ready to climax, even if he wasn't all that willing to dump it into the pan.

Claude almost lost his balance, with Byleth holding his knees while he kept balanced atop the stool. His jizz shot out onto the frying pan, sitting atop the broth that was already made for dinner. Byleth watched on as the Golden Deer leader continued to shoot his load out on the meal, with the professor impressed by the amount of cum he had ready to dump into the mixture.

After his release, Claude fell back off the stool, with Byleth catching him before he hit the floor. The Golden Deer leader panted, his face covered in a light sweat as she let him down on the floor. “So...how's it taste, Teach?” Claude asked with an exhausted laugh.

Byleth went to mix the creamy fluids into the broth, the white coloring mixing in with the light brown liquid. She then gave it a taste with a spoon, licking it off her lips. “A little thicker...but it has that right sweetness to it. You did well, Claude.”

“Thanks...” Claude said, picking himself up to lean against the counter. “Maybe next time we should consider having Raphael do it? I'm pretty sure he has more to drain from his balls...”

##

The meal went off without a hitch, none of the Golden Deer suspicious of the secret ingredient Byleth and Claude had placed inside it. In fact, each one seemed to enjoy the flavor that had been put into the broth.

“Mmm, this is very tasty!” Hilda said, her eyes shut as she placed her hand on her cheek. “I can feel the sweetness on my taste buds!”

“Oh, man! I want seconds! Maybe thirds!” Raphael shouted, his plate already cleaned of food.

“I'm not sure what you put into this, but it's very expertly crafted.” Ignatz said.

“Goodness! This is really hitting my sweet tooth!” Lysithea said with surprise.

Byleth and Claude watched as everyone reacted, a knowing smile on their lips. They decided not to reveal the secret ingredient, however, when Lorenz spoke up the Golden Deer leader couldn't help but tease the Gloucester heir.

“I must say, Claude, whatever you did to help the professor out with this broth, it's certainly tasty.” said the regal. “I wouldn't mind having more myself.”

Claude leaned into Lorenz, whispering into his ear, “If it's more you want, why not come to my room later tonight?”

Lorenz's eyes widened, giving the leader a peculiar look, wondering what that could even mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to keep up to date on my stories and when they're posted, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
